An automotive engine water pump is commonly provided with a housing having an assembly opening for inserting an impeller assembly into the housing. A cover is provided to close the opening and may be secured by screws and sealed by an o-ring seated in a groove of the housing or cover to prevent leakage of the engine coolant. Machining of the housing and/or cover and assembly of the cover, screws and o-ring to the housing adds complexity and cost to the pump.
A simplified automotive water pump assembly not requiring O-rings or machined grooves is desired to reduce assembly time, complexity, and costs.